The World We Have After Our Adventures
by SparxPrincess1994
Summary: I do not own or have any intellectual rights to the Winx Club or any of the characters. I appreciate and am a die-hard fan of the show. This tale is to create a future world where we get to see the Winx deal with everyday adventures, like married life and kids. P.S. I don't know what the rating means. I would say it's more of an E, for everyone. ;)
1. Prologue - Review

At the end of the Winx Club adventures, our heroes had finally succeeded in saving the magical universe. Our adorable couples were engaged, and Layla was finally able to find a way to save Nabu, her now future husband. All of their secrets were out, and every "bad guy/group" in the magical universe knew that the Company of Light was more powerful than ever, and that the company had a new name: The Winx Club.

Our precious Winx Club had also gone through some change in the last years, so below you can find a list of our fairies and specialists, as well as our pixie friends. Also, I have put the kingdoms of origin for each of our couplings.

Bloom (Dragon Fire) – Sky – Lockette (Pixie of Keys)

Domino and Eraklyon

Stella (Sun and the Moon) – Brandon – Amore (Pixie of Love)

Solaria and Eraklyon

Flora (Nature) – Helia – Chatta (Pixie of Gossip)

Lynphea and Magix/unknown

Tecna (Technology) – Timmy – Digit (Pixie of Nanotechnology)

Zenith and Magix

Musa (Music) – Riven – Tune (Pixie of Etiquette)

Melody and unknown

Layla (Waves/Water) – Nabu – Piff (Pixie of Sweet Dreams)

Andros (both)

Daphne – Thoren – Cherie (Pixie of Weather)

Domino and Eraklyon

Our lovely Winx Club have finally married their boyfriends (now husbands, duh!) and are starting their lives in their kingdoms.


	2. Chapter 1: Eraklyon Palace Life

As the sun rose over the mountains of Eraklyon, Bloom breathed in deep, taking in the air of her home. "Home," it was such a funny word. For so long she had called Gardenia home, then Alfea, and then she found her birth place, Domino, only to be staying at Alfea all the time. Now that the universe was safe, for now, and she was married to Sky, she was the future Queen of Eraklyon, and Princess of Domino. She wasn't sure, but should she really be able to hold both titles? Honestly, the only way she would take the throne of Domino was if her sister, Daphne, and her nephew (Daphne's son) couldn't. And, of course, no one was going to hurt her sister or her nephew.

She sighed, placing her hand on her swollen stomach. She couldn't believe it, but she was pregnant again. This would be their second child, but really, five years difference? Not that she could really complain, since she and Daphne had been born further apart than that.

She looked up again at the sun rising, slow and steady, when hands came around her and a warm body pressed against her back. "Good morning, Sky." She called to her husband behind her.

He curved around her and kissed her softly before pulling away and saying, "Good morning, my love. How are you feeling this morning? You are up very early."

Bloom turns in his arms and weaves her hands into his hair. "I'm fine. The baby just wouldn't let me sleep. I guess he or she just wanted to watch the sunrise." She smiled up at Sky.

"Well, now that the sun is up, we still have a few hours I think, so why don't you come back to bed?"

Bloom smirks and nods, only to be interrupted by a short sequence of knocking on the bedroom door. "Your highnesses, his majesty the King asks for your audience in the throne room."

Sky looks at the door, then at Bloom and puts his forefinger to his lips, telling her to be very quiet. As he pulls her to the bed quietly, he hopes that if they make no noise, the steward will go away.

Another short rap comes at the door a few minutes later, and Sky's mother's voice comes through the stick wood. "Sky, Bloom, Erendor would like to speak to you as soon as possible. I know it is early, but it truly is important."

Since Samara, Sky's own mother had come to their part of the palace to fetch them, Sky felt obligated to answer and finally get out of bed. "Yes, mother. We'll be to the throne room shortly." He can hear her shoes taking off down the corridor, taping lightly from the heel.

He looks to his beautiful wife, a smile he cannot hide, nor would want to, coming to his lips. He places his hand out and helps Bloom up. Nearly nine months have passes since they found out they were going to have another child, and while he could not be happier to have another little one running around, he was also scared. Their first child had nearly cost Bloom her life. Stella and the girls had come for the birth, and if it weren't for the fact that they had been there, Bloom may have died. For, you see, the pieces of the Dragon Fire which Bloom gave to her friends a long time ago, they had to be returned. It was a completely messy affair, mostly because magic is always messy. The short story is, Sky and Bloom's first child inherited a part of the Dragon Fire. Only thing was, it's not fire.

Princess Meadow of Eraklyon, born with a part of the Dragon Fire in her, it would be only three years before her powers would start to manifest. Her hair is the same color as her mother's – red – and her eyes are the same ocean blue of her father. Meadow was a blessing to the kingdom of Eraklyon as it meant that there was an heir to the throne, but now I'm just getting off topic. I really should have listened to my cousin Bartlebee and taken that class on short hand.

Now, where were we? Aw yes, Prince Sky and Princess Bloom making their way to the Eraklyon throne room. When they do finally reach the throne room, Erendor and Samara are seated on their thrones.

Sky helps Bloom take a seat near the front of the room and goes to stand near his father. "You said you wanted us father?"

"Yes," Erendor replies. "I have some troubling news. It promises to bring great change." Erendor looks up at his son and there is a slight smirk on his face. Sky is already crown King Sky of Eraklyon, however his father still reigns. Apparently, have the crown to the kingdom doesn't mean dad retires.

Frowning some at his father, Sky asks, "What is it father? And why do you look like you are trying to hold back a smile?"

Erendor finally smiles and laughs a little at his son. "As you know, you are the crown King of Eraklyon, though I have been ruling in your stead with all that has happened in the magic universe. It is time I step done, and that your mother take her seat beside me, away from the thrones." He takes Samara's hand and smiles at her. She smiles at her husband and son, then at her daughter in law.

Bloom can hear everything, and when she hears her father-in-law say that he will step done from the throne, well, even she knows what that means. "Really?" she calls from her chair. She strives to stand up, and Sky takes her hand and helps her up. "You mean to turn the kingdom over to us? Are you sure we are ready?" Sky looks expectantly to his father. Bloom, as always, had voiced his concerns too.

Erendor laughs again and smiles as them both. "Yes my dear, after all these years, you two are ready to take the throne of Eraklyon. I have already set in motion the plans for the ball and your coronation, of course Bloom. We will have to commission a new crown for you though, as you will be Queen Eraklyon and Princess of Domino, we need something that will show our two great worlds." Erendor continues to mumble on about plans with Samara after dismissing Sky and Bloom back to their chambers to talk and plan themselves.

"Sky, he wants me to be crowned queen. I don't know what I'm doing. I only recently figured out this princess thing. What am I supposed to do? And I haven't been helping your mother with many of the things that a Queen is supposed to do. I feel like all I do is take Meadow out to play and visit the girls. Do you think I'm ready for this? And what about the baby? I mean, I'm huge!" Bloom is freaking out, like normal, about everything. She has never really felt like she "belongs" in royal life, but she has a made a good go of it. She does sneak Meadow down to the kitchen every once and a while to grab a snack though.

"Bloom, you are going to be fine. I'm sure we can put it off until after the baby is born, okay? And my mother will always be here to help you figure things out. Besides, it's not like I'm going anywhere. I love you, sweet Bloom. Trust me when I say, we are ready to take over the reign of Eraklyon."

Bloom look at her husband and nods. As he comes close they hear a small choking sound, faked of course. Meadow is in the room. They both stop inches from each other. Sky looks at Bloom and winks. He kisses her, then follows the sound of the gagging until finally, he lifts one of Blooms dresses and there she is, the little red headed child in her favorite blue and pink dress, a gift from her Aunt Stella.

She squeals as her father reaches down and says, "I've got you now, you little monster you. Look my love, it's a spy! You are from Domino aren't you? Bloom, really, your father is always sending so many spies to make sure I'm doing you justice." He squints at the little girl wiggling in his hands. "This one is by far the smallest yet!"

"Daddy! Daddy, no it's me! It's Meadow! Put me down, daddy. Please?"

He pretends to squint really hard again. "Hmm, Meadow, you say? Now that you mention it, I'm pretty sure I have daughter by the name. Bloom, does this little spy look familiar to you?" Bloom giggles at her husband and their daughter and nods her head. Sky pulls the little girl into his embrace and whispers in her hair, "Good morning sunshine."


	3. Chapter 2: Star of Solaria

A land of beauty and warmth, Solaria had not seen prosperity of this level since King Radius and Queen Luna had first been married. Since the kingdom had been turned over to King Brandon and Queen Stella, peace and happiness had been abundant. Even Stella's parents, though still divorced, got along better than ever. Though, their getting may have much to do with wanting to visit their grandson. Stella and Brandon had been the first of the Winx Club to get married, with the exception of Daphne who married her love just six short months before Stella and Brandon tied the knot.

Their son, Aaron, was born just nine months after their wedding, and everyone was very happy to welcome the little one. His hair is the color of the Stars, like his mother and grandmother, but his eyes are green like his father. The best of both worlds, Brandon and Stella vowed at their wedding that they would always work through whatever came their way. Since divorce has always been Stella's worst fear, they promised each other. In the six years since having their child, they have only grown stronger together. And, Stella is a surprisingly fantastic mother.

She has also become a wonderful queen. Her people look up to her and her family. The royal family of Solaria is all the kingdom can talk about, and the people could not be happier. The Crown Prince Aaron, though only six years old, goes out into the city with his father and helps the people of Solaria. Brandon and his son have put together one house and three gardens. Stella and Brandon through the best parties, too. That's where I was first introduced to them. You see, I was a gift from the Princess of Domino and Eraklyon, Bloom. My siblings and I were all gifts to the ladies of the Winx Club, but this story is not about us. This story is about our mistresses and their lives.

"Mama, mama! Wake up, mama! I have a letter for you from Auntie Bloom." The little blond child bounced between his parents on their big bed. His knees hit the mattress again and again until his father grabbed him and pulled him in to an embrace. As Stella awoke to her son and husband's knees in her back while they were wrestling, she started to giggle. Having a kid had really calmed her angry side, but really? Knees in her back?

"Boys, honestly! How could you leave me out?" She smiled wide and turned into the fray of her family. Eventually Brandon and Aaron got Stella and her back and were tickling her. As she laughed so hard tears came to her eyes, she tried to wiggle out of their embrace, but she only managed to wiggle off the bed and plopped on the floor with a soft _oof!_

She pouted some and turned on the guys again. She eyed her son and husband, deciding that her son would be easier to grab and pulled down. She wrapped her fingers around his ankle and pulled. He fell right on top of her and she began to kiss him all over his face.

"Hey," called Brandon from the bed. "That's my sugar you're giving him."

"Jealous?" called Stella from the floor, her son wriggling in her hands and trying to get away.

"Maybe." Brandon replied, winking his left eye and reaching over the edge of the bed to plant a kiss on his wife's lips. Their son below them pretended to gag and begged to be let. They both looks down at him and Stella planted one last kiss on his cheek.

"I guess we have to get up now, don't we?" Brandon called to his wife as he pulled on his robe and gout out of bed. Stella helped Aarom to stand up and them stood herself. She put her robe on and said, "I guess so. Aaron, honey, you said you had something for me?"

"Yeah, mama. It's a letter from Auntie Bloom. And I got a letter from Meadow. She said that she can't wait to play with me. Does that mean we are going to Eraklyon? Dad, can you show me the city again? Maybe we can have Uncle Sky come with us too!" Aaron was very hyper this morning and thrust the letter at his mother. Stella pulled him close again and kissed on his cheek and smiled, pulling the letter from his hand.

"So, Meadow sent you a letter, did she?" The look that Stella sent Brandon was quite mischievous. Ever since Bloom had had her daughter Stella has wanted the two children to be close. Maybe one day they would marry. Stella was just waiting to find out what gender Bloom's next kid would be. If it was a boy, he would become the Crown Prince of Eraklyon and Meadow could not only marry for love, she could become the Queen of Solaria and leave Eraklyon for her brother. But, of course, that was just Stella planning too far into the future again.

She broke the seal on the letter and opened it. Reading it to herself, at first she could hardly believe what she was reading, then a smile came over her face. Brandon looked at her and smirked some. "What is it? Is everything okay with Bloom and the baby?"

Stella finished reading the letter, then began jumping. She grabbed Aaron's hands and they jumped together. "Yeah!" Stella yelled. "Bloom is almost ready to pop and she's gonna be crowned queen next month!" Brandon smiled as his wife and their son turned in circles in the bedroom.

Aaron stopped and looked at his dad with a look of total confusion. "So, does that mean we are going to Eraklyon, dad?"

Brandon smiled at his son and said, "Yes, Aaron, it does." Aaron rejoined his mother jumping and turning in circles with excitement.

Brandon went to the closet and pulled out his now "regular" clothing. It was a less ginormous look that Radius had worn while on the throne, and he had gotten rid of the cape. As he got dressed, Stella did some magic and turned some music on and dressed her and Aaron in some crazy pajama style clothes with pillows in their hands. Brandon just smiled as he slid one arm in his shirt, listening to their laughter. He was just finishing button his pants when the attack surprised him. One minute he was getting dressed and the next he could only see feathers. The pillow had broken when Aaron had hit him. It wasn't that it had hurt, but Brandon couldn't just let it go.

"Young man," Brandon said. The music stopped and he could hear the soft breathing in the room of his wife and son. He could even hear the rather quiet footsteps of his son retreating toward his mother, he assumed. He turned quickly and picked Aaron up. Turning him over his shoulder, he started to tickle the boy squirming in his arms. "I've got you now, son!" he called over the squeals on his laughing son.

Stella just stood and watched the scene unfold. She could not have been happier to have her family.


	4. Chapter 3: Flower in the Fountain

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has given my story a review. It means so much to me to know what you think, and it does influence the story. The very first review I ever had was a continuation error, and because of that person, I was able to fix the error. I could not be happier to have the followers that I do. I hope you will continue to tell what is one your mind so that I can always make the story better.

Also, I'm posting two chapters today, but both are actually rather short. For some reason I had a lot of trouble writing about Flora and Musa by themselves. For Flora, she is just so quiet in the show, and I wasn't sure how exactly she would mature. I hope these tales are to you liking! :D

(A little bit of backstory – Helia is now a teacher at Red Fountain. He teaches non-aggressive handling, meaning that he works with students so that they know that they do not always have to use swords and weapons to be a specialist. Flora on the other hand is a young mother who lives in a cabin in the woods near Magix, engulfed with nature and working with the pixies and nymphs while raising her three year old. Helia does come home every day though, and he is why they do not live in Lynphea.)

"Mommy," calls out the three year old from the back room of the cabin. He came out holding a flower petal in his hands, a thank you from the nymphs after Flora had helped them to replenish their food supply.

"Thank you, baby." She picks the boy up and takes the flower from him. She walks them back into the house and seats her little guy at the table.

As she is preparing some food for dinner, awaiting Helia's arrival, she feeds her son some healthy snacks. Soon, the door was opened and Helia entered. The door jumped from his chair and raced for his father. "Papa!" he called to Helia.

"Good evening, Juniper, my dear son. How are you?" He smiles at his son and pulls him into his arms. Juniper wraps his little arms around his father's neck and says, "Good papa. You? Miss you, Papa!" Juniper is still wrapping his head around language, but he loves talking to papa and mommy.

Helia looks to Flora and smiles. "It was a good day. I missed you too, buddy. How was your day Flora?" He walks over to her and leans in, their son still in his arms, and places a soft kiss on her lips.

Flora reciprocates the kiss and smiles as he draws away. "My day was just fine. The nymphs sent a thank you, and my plants finally bloomed. Also, Juniper got to talk to the nymphs. Didn't you honey?" she cooed at her son, rubbing his back.

Juniper smiled big and nodded vigorously at his mother. "Yea, yea. Nyf's are good."

Helia and Flora chuckle some at their son's attempt at the word nymph. Flora returns to making dinner, and just a few minutes later she is putting plates on the kitchen table. "Dinner boys!" she calls to her family.

Helia walks in with little Juniper on his heels. "Dinner, dinner. Nummy food!"

Helia smiles at Flora and his son. He helps Juniper into his seat, then takes his own. Flora joins them. Helia pulls out a letter from the coat on the back of his chair. "Flora, my dear, I got a letter at Red Fountain today. It's for you. I'm pretty sure it's from Bloom." He hands her the letter, and begins to eat dinner. Juniper follows his father's lead, then asks his mother, "Mommy, letter from Anty Boom?" He points at the letter and some spinach falls from his fork.

"Now, Juniper," Flora starts. "You know better than to talk with your mouth full of food. Finish chewing before you speak, please. But, yes, It's from you aunt Bloom." Flora opens it and begins reading. Moments later, she smiles wide and says to Helia and Juniper, "It seems Bloom is going to be crowned Queen of Eraklyon next month, after the baby is born. She wants us to visit her. Well, it officially says that we've been invited." She smiles at Helia, and he smiles back at her.

He knows just how much Flora loves her friends. "It says that the girls and their families will also be there. Oh, yay! I've missed them all so much," She says. "Helia, can you get the time off of work? I mean, what can you do about your classes?"

Helia finishes the bite he just took, then says, "I should be able to get the time off. Eraklyon is one of the beneficiaries, and I think that if the future queen of Eraklyon has asked my family to come, the school will let me. I can always assign my classes to do an independent studies program."

Flora smiles at him and says, "Thank you, my love. It means a lot to me. I love you so much Helia."


	5. Chapter 4: Tune of the Sea

Melody was a beautiful place. Musa could not be happier to be living on Melody again, and having Riven and their fraternal twin children River (girl) and Fase (boy). Riven and Musa had been in Melody since everything had finally calmed down, but it hadn't been until the twins were one that they had finally moved to a home near the water where Musa and the kids could visit the singing whales often.

Riven, despite his bad attitude when he was younger, is now a music producer and Musa is a very popular songwriter, who works with her husband. With four year olds running around the house though, Riven and Musa have had more and more trouble focusing on work.

The twins were a great moment in their lives. As their Book of Fate keeper, it is my duty to memorize and write down every important thing that happens in their lives. The most interesting thing to me, on a personal level, was that when River was born, the face that Riven made was one of the softest faces he has ever made. Apparently, holding a baby girl in your arms makes you a big softy. But, don't tell him I think that.

Anyway, it was just like any other day when the mail came. The twins were running about the house, singing, while Musa and Riven were getting ready to go on a picnic with the kids. Musa heard the lid on the mail box close and saw the shadow cross the window from the mail-person leaving to the next house. She stepped out and picked up the mail, bringing it back into the kitchen while riffling through it.

She saw several letters for Riven as a producer, including a new talent that he was trying to recruit. Walking into the kitchen, she says to River, "My love, that new talent sent you a letter. It's pretty think too." She smiles at him.

"Great, just leave it on the counter. I'll get to it after we get back."

"Alright. Riven, we got mail from Bloom!"

His head came up at the tone in his wife's voice. She sounded far too happy. "Maybe the baby was born already?"

She scowls at him and says, "That baby better not have been born without us all there. Remember what happened last time? I want to avoid that ever happening again." A shiver runs down her spine, but is quickly gone as the kids come into the kitchen and finally stop moving.

"Ma, ma, you day Anty Bloom? I wanna see Anty!" interrupted River.

"Me too. Me too! I wanna see Anty, too!" calls Fase, copying his sister.

Musa finally finishes opening the letter and starts reading. Riven answers the kids, saying, "I'm sure your mama is going to want to go to Eraklyon really soon, so we will probably be seeing Bloom soon. Musa, what is it? You okay?"

Musa's face was completely over come with a smile and she looked up at Riven. "Yeah. We've been invited to the coronation of Crown Princess Bloom as she ascends to the throne as Queen of Eraklyon."

Riven looks at Musa and a smile spreads across his face. "It's about time. When do we leave"

"Says here that the coronation is to be held next month, sometime after the baby is born. But, if I'm counting right, and I think I am, the baby should be born anytime now."

"Well, let take the kids to the park and we can discuss it while the kids play." Riven chips in.

She smiles and says, "Yes, alright. Sounds good to me. Kids, are you ready to go?"

River and Fase both start jumping up and down and chanting "Par! Park! Park!"


	6. Chapter 5: Zenith Life

"Alright class. I want to remind everyone that your project designs are due one week from today. Late designs will not be accepted, and I expect completed project write-ups." Timmy calls out to his packing and leaving students. As everyone else is leaving, he begins to pack his things. As the last student leaves, Tecna walks in with their daughter Zoe.

"Daddy!" yells the little girl. As her small voice echoes through the lecture hall, se runs to her father.

Timmy bends down and as he picks her up, he says, "Hay, baby girl." Now in his arms, he plants a loud kiss on his little two year old's cheek. "Tecna," he says as his daughter giggles and hides her face in his shoulder. His voice is full of affection, and he walks to her, meeting her halfway, where he leans away from their daughter and uses his empty hand to cover her cheek and pull her close for a kiss.

In the last five years, Tecna had become more and more comfortable with their "public displays of affection." Thankfully, at their wedding three and a half years ago, she was completely fine with kissing him. It had been a beautiful moment. Digit had gotten a photo of it, so it is my pages. I was Tecna and Timmy's wedding gift, their Keeper. Of course, I'm normally attached to a book, like my siblings, but given that Tecna and Timmy are very technologically savvy, and they live on Zenith, a book wasn't very practically, so I'm attached to a datapod. It's been very interesting actually, but now I'm just getting off topic. This is all about Timmy, Tecna, and their daughter Zoe, afterall.

"How was your class, Timmy?" Tecna asks.

"It was good. The students seem to be making good progress on their projects. Even I am looking forward to seeing their designs."

"That's good." She smiles at him. "We got a letter today from Bloom and Sky. It seems that she will be crowned Queen and they will be taking over the throne in just a few weeks. Think you can get the time off? I really don't want to say no to a royal invitation." She smirks at him, knowing that they would never miss anything like this.

He smiles back at her and says, "I'll talk to the department head, but I should be able to. Besides, after next week, they are going to need to have time to build their project designs. It should be a cinch."

Zoe, hearing her parents' conversation wants to be a part of the conversation too. "Bwoon?" she asks.

"Yes, honey. We are going to go to Eraklyon and see Bloom, and Sky, and Meadow. And I'm sure the rest of the girls will be there too." Tecna smiles at her daughter and opens her arms to take her from Timmy. "Why don't you finish packing up, Timmy? I've got some snacks in the car, and I figured we could have a small picnic with Zoe out in the quad. How does that sound, baby girl?" Tecna asks her little one.

"Yay! Pway, pway. Z wan pway." Zoe smiles at her mother, tossing her arms and hands into the air and practically dancing in her mother's arms. Tecna puts Zoe back on her feet and takes her by the hand. Timmy finishes grabbing the last of his things and stuff them in his briefcase, then takes his daughter by her other hand.

"Let's go," he says to his family, and they stride out of his classroom together.


	7. Chapter 6: The Tides Change

**Hey there mina-san. So, I know that I didn't post over the weekend, and I'm sorry. I'm a college student, so homework was a little, well, a lot hard, this weekend, and so I needed to really get some of it done. I am happy to finally publish chapter, and chapter 5: Zenith Life. I also love getting your reviews and not only does it make me want to write more and faster, but it lets me know what is working and what is not. I accept constructive criticism. :) **

**I hope you like this, and coming soon will be a reunion, and possibly a baby! ;D**

"Princess Layla? Princess Layla!" calls out the blond haired, green eyed wedding planner standing not five feet from Layla.

"Hm? Oh. Oh, yes! I'm so sorry. I was, just thinking. It's all becoming so real."

Nabu takes her hand in his and smiles at her with all his love for her in his eyes. She reciprocates his smile, her love shining through worried eyes, and squeezes his hand.

"Sometimes," she starts. "I, just can't believe this is finally happening; that you are really here." She smiles again, but it is a forced smile, and a deep sadness moves into her eyes.

"Layla," Nabu whispers to her. "Give us a few minutes, please?" he calls to the wedding planner.

"Yes, sir."

He begins to pull her away from prying eyes. "Nabu," she whispers to him. He gently pushes her toward a corner of the great hall "What are you doing, Nabu? We have to finish planning the wedding. It's just one and a half months away. It's too close –"

"Layla, stop it. I know you better than you think. I know when you are sad and when you can't focus on something. This is our time. We are supposed to be happy." He takes both her hands in his and says, "We are together."

Layla turns her head down and toward the wall, not wanting to look him in the eyes. "I know, but. . ."

"But what, Layla? We keep dwelling on the past. It's called the past for a reason, my love. Please, be happy, here, with me."

"Oh, Nabu, I know, but sometimes it just seems like it can't be real. I spent so long looking for a way to save you, and when I finally found the way and went to you again. . . I don't know. Seeing you open your eyes again, it had been my dream for so many years. It had taken me so long, five long years just to find a way to help you!"

"Layla! I know, and I am sorry. I've been telling you I'm sorry for so long. I'm sorry you had to go through it all along. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger back then, but I would do it again." At the look of utter despair on her face, he cupped her cheek. "I would do it again to save you. The Wizards of the Black Circle left me no choice back then. I couldn't let them hurt you. I would do it again and again, for all of eternity, so long as it meant you were safe. I love you."

She looks at him, tears starting to well up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. "Oh, Layla, please don't. Don't cry, my sweet, sweet Layla."

She wipes at one cheek with the back of her free hand and places her hand other his hand on her cheek. "Oh, my love, they are tears of joy - joy to have you back, safe and sound." He leans in and kisses her, a passionate pressing of their lips together.

"Now," he starts. "Let's get back to everyone else and finish planning this wedding."

"Yes!" she says.

Walking back toward the center of the room, their wedding planner, clip board in hand, is dishing out duties to the staff and ordering the caterer to bring out the food for the couple to try. A messenger comes in then, tray in hand with a letter on it.

"Princess Layla, Sir Nabu, I have a message for you two from her highness crown Princess of Eraklyon, Bloom." He comes to a stop and bows to his princess and her fiancé, holding the tray out to them.

"Thank you, Terrance." She takes the letter and dismisses him. Nabu and her look at the letter and then at each other, wondering what it could be.

"The baby?" he asks.

"Maybe, but I thought we still had a week or so." Layla responds. She finally turns the letter other and breaks the seal, pulling the thick paper from the envelope. She opens it and shares her space with Nabu, as he begins to read it over her shoulder.

"Oh," he says. "Well, I guess we should go a little earlier than we had planned."

"She's going to be crowned Queen," Layla mumbles under breathe, nearly disbelievingly. "Well," she finally states aloud to Nabu. "I guess we best leave sooner then. Debra," she calls.

"Yes, you highness? How may I be of service?" Debra, an older women with black hair just starting to grey comes to Layla's side and bows.

"Nabu and I will be leaving for Eraklyon. Can you set up transport for us for two days from now? And send a letter for Musa for me and tell her we can pick her, Riven, and the kids up on our way to Eraklyon. See if we can use the boat, please?" A twinkle comes into her eyes at the mention of the boat. "Nabu, let's finish up here soon."

"Yes dear," he says, feeling like that may just be his new phrase when speaking to her.


	8. Chapter 7: Dominion of Domino

**Thank you all, again! I loved reading your reviews about yesterday's update(s), and I'm glad I could someone so happy with the Techna chapter. :) I love to get your feedback and it always helps to know what you want with the story. Thanks again!**

The alarm clock began to go off near her head, the sound like chirping. She cuddled closer to the center of the bed, hoping to get away from the sound. A figure rose over her, reaching beyond to the alarm clock and switching it off. Then, he lies back down next to her and pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife.

As Daphne cuddled closer to her husband, she began to drift off again, her dreams taking her. Thoren on the other hand pulls her closer, awakening more as their bedroom door opens, only the sound of air moving.

The quick piddle-paddle of little feet on the ground lets him know who it is – their son Arkin. Thoren can hear the boy, now seven years old, walking first towards his mother's side of the bed, then deciding that if he wants to sneak up on his father he has to come from the back, so he back tracks towards his father's side of the bed.

Thoren jostles Daphne some, kissing on her forehead as their son finishes walking to the edge of the bed. Then, Thoren turns over quickly, grabbing Arkin and pulling the boy onto the bed, saying "I've got you know, you little spy."

The boy began to squeak with delight as his father pulls him into the center of the bed and begins to tickle him. His mother turned her back to them, wanting to sleep at least a little bit longer.

Thoren stops tickling his son and points at his wife. He winks, and the two boys turn, and as Arkin begins to giggle again, they attack Daphne, their long fingers finding her stomach, her knees, her neck. She loses control of her body as her muscles twitch, trying to get away from her husband and son who are tickling her. She moves, bumping into both of them, then the next thing she knows, her butt, then her hips, then her whole body is falling off the bed, and she and her son wind you on the floor.

"So, you want to surprise me, do you?" Daphne asks him. A wicked smile crosses her face and then Arkin is yelling and laughing out of control as his mother tickles him, knowing where all of his soft spots are.

"No, no, no! Mom! Please!" He is gasping for air as he tries to breathe and plead for mercy. "Please!"

"Oh goodness, your highnesses?" The doors burst open and everyone in the room stops moving as the maid Macy comes crashing in, panic on her face from the yells of Daphne and Arkin.

The three, Thoren on the bed, Daphne and Arkin on the floor with the blankets all tossed about, begin to laugh and Daphne waves Macy away while Thorne says, "We are fine, Macy. Just having some early morning fun."

Macy blushes and dicks out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

Daphne looks at Arkin again and says, "Want some more, mister?"

"No, mom. You got me." He looks at his father. "I will surprise you one of these days though, dad. I swear!"

"Arkin," Thoren begins. "What have you told you about swearing?"

"Yes, dad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Daphne says. "Go get dressed and ask Macy to have the cooks prepare a light breakfast and a picnic lunch. We'll go for a ride this morning and when the horses are tired, we'll stop for lunch. How does that sound?" she asks, looking at the two most important men in her life.

Her son's eyes open wide and he says, "Really? Yes! I'm going!" And he gets up and runs, opening and closing the doors quickly, the only sounds form outside now being Arkin yelling for Macy and then yelling that he is going to get dressed for riding.

She looks at her husband and smiles. He smiles back at her and holds his hand out for her, helping back up onto the bed. He pulls her close and kisses her, surprising her. His hand finds the back of her neck and he pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. When he breaks away, she drags a breath into her lungs.

"I know I was a nymph and lived underwater and all that, but I need air now, Thoren." Despite her tone, she smiles at his.

"I know," he says, but I've wanted to do that since I turned the alarm off, but I was afraid Arkin would gag if I did it when he walked in."

Daphne laughs softly, pushing the sheets from her legs and gets up. "Don't forget, we are going to Eraklyon tonight. Bloom invited us for dinner, and then we are supposed to stay until her coronation, and until the baby is born, of course. Though, not in that order."

She turns her back on him, and he gets out of bed. "Alright," he says, walking around the bed. He comes up behind her and puts his arms around her.

"Thoren, love, what are you doing? We have to get dressed. Arkin will be back expecting us to be ready."

He places his hands on her tummy and hips and says, "We'll be ready. I have to get my clothes, and they are on this side." Still holding her, he walks them toward their closet. "So, Daphne, when are we going to have another child?"

Daphne gasps and turns in his arm. "You, you want another child? But, when we got married, you said you only wanted one child." Despite what she says, she is smiling at him, hope in her eyes. She wants another child, for sure.

"I know what I said then, but I can change my mind. I'm just a man."

"Oh, Thoren!" she calls, and throwing her hands around his neck, she kisses him full on the lips again.

"Ew!" comes from the doorway. Arkin has come back.

"Go away, son." Thoren calls, and wraps his arms around his wife again.

Daphne just giggles against her husband's lips, and then pulls away. "We'll be out in a minute, son. Hold on, and close the door." With Thoren's hands still on her, she laughs and says, "Told you. Time to get dressed." She and Thoren move more toward the closets and finally break apart to get dressed, though Thoren does help Daphne get undressed.


	9. Chapter 8: Surprise in the Garden

It's nearly 4 o'clock when Bloom is finally heading out into the gardens for some alone time. Who knew that planning a coronation and birth could be so, well, stressful. If she wasn't care, she could go into early labor. She has to wait for her friends to get here, and from the replies she got, even from her sister, everyone should be here within the next few days.

Hiking up the left side of her skirt, she quickly, or as quickly as a nine-month pregnant woman could, walked into the garden, leaving the palace of Eraklyon behind her. She can't run her marriage, though who in their right mind would want to run from Sky she could never guess, but she could at least go back to being a normal Earth girl with normal flowers around her.

As she walks down the path, the green of the leaves and bushes, the bright pinks and purple of the sweet peas, it all meshes so well with her mood – happy. Everything in the garden is happy, happier than she had seen it in months. She continues down the walk, letting her senses roll with nature. Flora had taught her that years ago – how to just relax and let nature take over your thoughts.

_Flora._ It popped into her head then popped right back out. She felt the sun on her skin and _Stella_ did the same as the name Flora had. Seeing as she was on a role, she finds a little bench and sits her weary body down, cupping her hands under her huge stomach.

The sound of the bugs – bees and lady bugs flying on the wind – reminds Bloom of Tecna and all the silly seeming technology bugs she had made over the years. _Tecna._ Bloom could also hear the sound of the water fountains nearby, tickling down into the pool, and the sound of birds chirping, like a flute. _Layla, Musa_.

No, wait. Blooms eyes open and she looks around. That is a flute. She gently stands up, her friends name burning in her mind's eye. _Flora, Stella, Tecna, Layla, Musa!_ She follows the path further in. She knows these gardens, Sky had had them planted for her when they got married.

She follows the sound of water trickling and of the flute playing. As she gets nearer and nearer, she can start to hear the sounds of soft voices, talking, and of children playing. "Wow," she says. "The sound of the flute reached far away from her."

She come upon the inner circle of the gardens and there they are, all of her friends and family. The circle has been decorated with natural flowers, no doubt courtesy of the resident Fairy of Nature, Flora, and music was gently playing in the background, the instruments creating a soft tune all their own, clearly Musa's magic as the Fairy of Music. The children were all playing near the fountain, balls of water floating in the air, with the pixies floating about the children's heads. The adults were all standing or sitting near a set tables, munching on the catered goodies on a long table near them.

As she walks in, heads turn toward her, the first of them she recognizes being that of her husband. "Sky," she calls across the clearing. "What is this?"

The kids all hear her voices, and they and the pixies dart toward her, surrounding her, calling out to her.

"Mama!" calls her little Meadow.

"Anty, Anty! We missed you!" Chime out the others as they grab her dress and pull her into a crazy hug of seven small entwining hands.

"Oh, everyone!" Bloom half falls and half kneels to the ground and opens her arms, all the children rushing into her embrace.

"Careful now, children." Call out their parents.

Bloom pulls away from the kids and sees everyone behind them, tears rolling down her face. Her nephew, Arkin, wipes away one of her tears and looks at it on his fingers. "Aunty Bloom, are you sad?" he asks her.

"No honey, I'm happy. I'm crying happy tears." And more tears roll down her cheeks. Sky walks over and offers her a hand, and Helia is on her other side, holding out one of his hands to help her up also. The children disperse, returning to their mother's sides. Even Meadow pulls away and walks to where the other children are, standing in front of a pair of adults.

As Bloom gets up, Helia helps her, then joins his family. As she looks toward everyone, they bow or curtsy to the future Queen of Eraklyon.

"Oh, everyone, no. Please, don't bow or curtsy. You are all my friends and my family.

From the back of the group one of the adults behind Meadow sighs and stands up with a smile on his face. "Whew, that's good because I'm not sure we were doing it right. Besides, I think we a little old for this now."

The look on Bloom's face goes from disbelief to joy. It is Mike and Vanessa standing behind Meadow, Vanessa's hand resting on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Hi sweetie," she says across the clearing.

"Mom," Bloom says, tears falling again.

Vanessa walks toward her and says, "Oh, honey, please don't cry." Mike follows her. "Did you really think we wouldn't come for the birth of our grandbaby? Besides, Sky sent us an invite to your coronation. Of course, we couldn't miss that." She smiles, and Mike takes her hand. They open their arms and Bloom just fits perfectly into the arms of her adoptive parents.

"Well," Sky says. "Why don't we get this party started?"

Everyone in the group, including the children and pixies, all yell, "Yeah!" Bloom on the other hand grabs her dad's arm and moans loudly.

"Sky, I don't think that's gonna work." She looks at him, pain clear in her face, and says, "The baby is coming."


	10. Chapter 9: The Party on Hold

**Hey everybody! I just want to say Hello to all of the new readers. You all have been amazing and I keep getting all these emails that you are liking the story and such! You all are the BEST!**

**Well, here is the latest chapter. I know, it's short, but the Muse (not Musa, hehe) wasn't really participating. I've got finals and such coming up, so wish me luck! I promise to try really hard to keep up with the story though. :) So, in all, enjoy! And please, keep leaving me reviews or chapter ideas (Hint: someone wrote "The baby wants to join the party!" and I worked that into my writing!). I love working what you have to say into the story, and it lets me know what you all want to read. I write this for you and for the ladies and families of the Winx Club. Winx Club love, SparxPrincess 3**

**(I do not own anything of Winx Club. I am only a dedicated fan (waiting for more episodes and the new movie, I might add -_-)**

It is obvious the not-yet-born baby wants to come and join the party, but the party would have to wait because her family would now have to get her to the infirmary for delivery. You see, the palace of Erakyon has hundreds of rooms, but the only important one in this very moment was the infirmary, which is approximately one hundred and seen rooms from the gardens. Well, of course, after you get out of the gardens that is.

Thankfully Sky had learned from when Meadow was born and kept guards nearby always. As Bloom grabs her stomach with one hand, her mother Vanessa's hand with the other, she bites back a scream and can only moan Sky's name into the open air gardens. Sky runs around the corner, yelling for the guards.

As he returns with them and a carriage, Stella says, "Oh, really!" She pulls from her right hand a ring and tosses it in the air. "Ring of Solaria!" she calls to the ring, and it transforms into a staff. "Hold on everybody."

As she waves the staff and Nabu and Musa call out, "Way to go Stella!"

In the next moment, they are in the infirmary. A nurse that was walking to another room squeaks as the rather large group appears in a mist of stars and sunlight.

As Sky realizes what's happened, he regains his wits and begins to call, "Doctor! Doctor, Bloom has gone into labor!"

A group of nurses come in followed by a doctor. "Alright everyone," he calls out. "Let's get our soon to be queen into the delivery room!"

In a rush and blur of time, Bloom gets put on a rolling bed, rolled into another room with only Sky and Vanessa at her side. Everyone else sat out in a small waiting room. Somehow the "royal" waiting room wasn't very royal, and actually rather small. Stella could stand it for only about five minutes, though Musa and Tecna had thought she wouldn't last two.

Stella eventually had to go outside, and she took the kids with her, Nabu following her outside to make sure everyone stayed safe, mainly so Stella shouldn't scare the kids though, or dress them up, again.

Hours and screams later, Vanessa walks out of the infirmary delivery room. Mike, finally seeing his wife again, at first only sees the tears. He runs over to her and grabs her hands. "'Nessa?"

Vanessa looks at her husband and smiles radiantly. "Oh, Mike!" She wraps her arms around him. Everyone else crowds around them, even Stella and the kids who had come in follow suit. Vanessa pulls out of her husband's arms and looks around the room, smiling with tears in her eyes. "Oh, everyone, it's a baby boy!"

Screams of joy can be heard all over the palace, echoing to the current Queen and King in the throne room. They share a moment of smiling quietly at each other before they continue planning for Bloom's coronation.


End file.
